Feeling good
by Freya's Valhalla
Summary: Itasasu and possible other guests. You have been warned... "I want to make you feel good, otouto." Incest, lemons, shota. Don't like, don't read.
1. Initiation

**This is my first Uchihacest fic so you know, don't take it harsh on me, people! ****It was supposed to be a oneshot but I guess things change... and in this case for better ;D.**

**Warnings: this story contains a huge amount of lemon, shota and incest, so read under your own responsability! Also, the story is pretty much bound to satisfy lust needs, so I apologize if you find things too rushed. As I said; this is just a way of wringing out my perverse mind into words. So just sit and enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Naruto because if I did; Itachi would be fucking his lovely brother senseless, we'd get our eyes on Icha Icha paradise, Pain would've kicked ass in war, Orochimaru would be beating the crap out of Kabuto for trying to overshadow him, Madara would be making love (did I mention with me?) instead of war and for once **Sakura would be useful,** among other things.  
><strong>

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Niisan!" Sasuke gasped when he saw Itachi standing straight over the door with a curious face.<p>

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, back leaned on the wall with his legs bent and his right hand slightly under his shorts. His cheeks were red, both from excitement and embarrassment.

He did not know why he had felt tempted to caress that unexplored zone of his body but he did somehow understand it was a private deed. Therefore, the fact that his brother had caught him in such a moment made him feel uncomfortable. He immediately removed his hand from his intimacy and pulled the blanket over his lap gripping it forcefully. He cursed himself mentally for being so reckless.

Itachi just stood still at first until he decided to step in and close the door in case their parents were to return home. He didn't know what to say. His little brother had been touching himself? Already?

"Sasuke", the named one stiffened, "what were you doing?"

The youngest lowered his gaze and whispered a few words Itachi couldn't even register. He approached the bed and sat near his brother. He asked again. Sasuke then eyed him shyly and spoke louder.

"I was just playing, aniki."

_Hn, playing_. Itachi smirked. Sasuke had always been adorable. He'd scream his name all day long, craving for his attention and Itachi couldn't help but loving it. Loving everything about his baby brother, no matter how bulky he'd get now and then. Sasuke was the only one he had allowed to hold his heart. Under his often expressionless face there was this insane passion waiting to be released. Even if asked, Itachi wouldn't be able to put into words the tingling feeling that coiled in his stomach everytime Sasuke was near, everytime he brushed against him, everytime he found him faithfully waiting for him. _Just for him_. Under any suspicion, the innocent yet lustful scene Itachi had just witnessed had awkwardly activated his full senses. He couldn't- he wouldn't let this just pass, not after so long he'd been yearning to hold Sasuke in a much more brotherly way that he was supposed to.

He gently stroked Sasuke's hair by the back of his head.

"Sasuke, do you trust your aniki?" He asked in a serious tone. He needed to hear it. The young boy stared intensely at his brother. Why was Itachi asking such an obvious question?

"Of course I trust you, niisan!" He let got in such a carefree way it made Itachi smile slightly. He wasn't sure Sasuke understood what those words really meant, especially their double meaning to him but he wasn't just about to let go the chance to settle down his needs.

Itachi then cupped Sasuke's chin while looking fiercely into his eyes and locked their lips in a fervent kiss.

Sasuke moaned in surprise and Itachi's tongue shortly requested entrance to his humid cavity.

Sasuke let his brother's tongue dance freely in him while he tried to compete with its skill until they finally parted for air. Sasuke was shocked by his brother's behavior thought he had clearly enjoyed this.

"Niisan, why…?"

"I want to make you feel good, otouto", Itachi stated licking Sasuke's lips before the youngest could proceed.

"But we are brothers, isn't this supposed to be wrong?" Sasuke asked confused.

He had a point there.

"Did it feel wrong?" He asked solemnly.

Sasuke doubted for a second. It hadn't felt wrong at all, it actually had felt amazing. Having his brother so close staring straight at him, playing with his tongue… made Sasuke wonder how good it could end up feeling if he let him continue touching him.

"No…" Sasuke answered uncertain.

"Then let me make you feel even better, otouto."

Some - if not eveyone - would think that Itachi's moral rationality had just pancaked in a blink, but they'd be wrong. Thus his surrender was prodcut of _years_ of endless craving. As for his insanity, well; he lived to perform death. So if that wasn't a reason enough to lose yourself in madness, enticing your beloved brother into the sinful web of forbidden love wasn't even close either.

Itachi pulled Sasuke's t-shirt off and glanced at his tiny pink nipples. He was gorgeous indeed. He brought his right hand he had been using to fondle Sasuke's hair towards one of them and caressed it gently before starting to squeeze it.

"Aaah…!" Sasuke moaned while grasping Itachi's hair. The eldest then proceeded to lick it, making Sasuke moan higher.

"Aaaah, niisan!" He mumbled gripping him harder.

Itachi repeated the process with the other nipple and Sasuke let him notice with his constant squeaking that he was enjoying it.

After a while he stopped the teasing. Sasuke's delightful whimpers were turning him on.

"Would you like me to keep going, otouto?" He asked just for cordiality.

"Yes…" Sasuke babbled.

"Are you sure?" He reassured as he licked Sasuke's torso. He liked taunting him.

"Yes, niisan…" he whimpered.

Itachi didn't need more. He lured away the blanket from Sasuke's lap and removed his shorts.

"Wait, niisan! What are you doing, not there!" He shrieked. He wasn't actually expecting that.

"Too late, otouto" he grinned pulling down his underwear revealing his member.

He held it and started stroking it in a slow pace, gently fondling the tip.

"You better moan for me, Sasuke."

"N-niisan! Niisan!" He moaned aloud.

"Otouto…" he murmured kissing Sasuke, speeding up the strokes. One of Itachi's hands pressed Sasuke's nipple.

"I-Itachi niisan!" He kept screaming quickly "something… something's going to come out."

Itachi then realized that before he entered the room, Sasuke had probably been having one of his first explorations of desire and obviously had never gotten to the end. That knowledge definitely turned Itachi on; he was just about to experience his baby brother's first climax.

"I-Ita-Itachi niisan, It's…!" He moaned, cumming in his brother's hand. Sasuke instantly blushed, breathing agitatedly.

"I-I'm sorry, I wet myself, niisan" he muttered.

"No you didn't otouto. It's a normal thing that happens when you're enjoying yourself. Did you like it?" He asked, pecking his lips.

He nodded.

"I'm going to clean you then."

Itachi bent over his lap and started licking Sasuke's small member, soon getting it hard again.

"N-niisan… that's nice" he moaned watching his brother trail his tongue around his cock until he fully covered it with his mouth.

"Ah-oh!" He shrieked curving his back. His member was still sensible from the previous release "it's going to spill again, niisan!"

"It's ok, let it out" he murmured releasing the dick from his mouth for a second and immediately kept sucking on it again.

"Oooh, n-niisan, oh…!" He cried as he came again, this time inside Itachi's mouth.

"Hmm" Itachi groaned, feeling his brother release, swallowing his sperm profusely.

"Niisan… that's, that's dirty" Sasuke panted, watching Itachi so encouraged.

"It's not. There's nothing dirty in you, otouto" he assured, lifting his head slimly and kissing Sasuke.

The youngest let go a low moan as he felt that hot mouth that had engulfed his member, now carrying Sasuke's unique scent.

"Niisan…"

"Hn?" Itachi motioned biting his delicate neck while softly endearing one hand through Sasuke's back.

"Should… should I make aniki feel good to?"

Sasuke was so daring. He was just getting started and already was willing to prove he was in control too.

"Sure" he grinned, biting his pale flesh once more.

Itachi slowly undressed fully, discovering his bigger shaft covered with a few dark locks. Sasuke peeked at it, curiosity all over his face. Itachi sat comfortably, legs spread.

"All yours, otouto."

"What should I do first?" He asked embarrassed.

"Come stroke it as I did."

Itachi was hard by now as a result of the previous enthusiastic moments. Sasuke did as he was told. He gripped his brother's cock and started to pump it at a slow pace.

"Aah… Sasuke" he groaned at the feeling of his baby brother's movements. Itachi forced himself to keep his eyes opened, reveshing over the sight of Sasuke stroking his member devotedly, "go faster..."

Sasuke sped up the rhythm, observing Itachi growl hoarsely. The youngest then catched Itachi by surprise when he introduced his pulsating cock in his tiny mouth. Itachi howled in pleasure.

"Sasuke!" He screamed, gritting his teeth and clenching firmly the boy's spiky hair, rocking his hips to have him swallow his cock all the way.

He couldn't believe Sasuke was doing so well; he was brining him near his climax.

"Stop it, Sasuke" he grunted.

"But I want to taste aniki's pleasure too. Doesn't it feel good?" He asked sadly before continuing to devour his member.

He was so damn cute.

"Yes… you're very good, otouto", he replied fondling his hair with a faint smile.

Sasuke increased the speed until he finally brought Itachi over the edge.

"Hn, otouto, ah…!" He shouted, cumming in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke coughed a bit as he tried to gulp the whole cum. Itachi threw his head back, gaining his breath before staring back at Sasuke. The young boy blushed when he became aware of Itachi's gaze.

"You taste good, nii-san", Itachi shrugged, "did you like it?" He asked with a childish smile.

"Very much", Itachi caressed his cheek and this time it was Sasuke who approached his brother to kiss him. Itachi embraced Sasuke and leaned him on the bed, positioning himself on top.

"There's one last thing I want to show you", he licked one of Sasuke's nipples "I promise it will make you feel good too, okay?"

Sasuke moaned at the slight touch.

"Okay… I want to know everything, niisan" he answered caressing his brother's bare chest.

Itachi smirked. As expected from his baby brother.

"Lick them". Itachi held three fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth. The young boy looked at thim hesitantly before engorging them all for a while until Itachi removed them from that cavity and prepared to insert them in a new one.

"What are you going to do, niisan?" Asked Sasuke in a scared tone, starting to stiffen.

"Relax. You'e going to notice a little pain at first, but I promise you'll soon experience a lot of pleasure. Just relax otouto" Itachi reached up to sweetly kiss Sasuke's forehead and then moved lower to lock his lips as he gently introduced the first finger in Sasuke's tight hole.

"Hnm!" Sasuke screamed against Itachi's lips. "Niisan, it hurts!" He kept on crying as Itachi dug his finger further in, stretching his cavity.

"Shhh, it's okay", he hushed, planting soft kisses along his chest.

He then slowly inserted a second finger and moved them smoothly in and out. Sasuke clutched onto Itachi's arms as he kept sobbing but he was stunned when Itachi suddenly hit a new spot that sent shivers up his spine.

"Oh, niisan!" He cried out.

Itachi understood he had found Sasuke's prostate and decided to take it to the next level due to his overwhelming hunger. He removed both fingers and positioned his big swollen cock in Sasuke's entrance.

"Uhn, why did you take them out now, aniki?" Sasuke pouted in disagreement.

"Because I want you to feel all of me, otouto. Inside you." Sasuke was puzzled. Itachi started to penetrate his little brother's ass with no further notification.

"No, niisan! That can't fit, it's going to- aaah!" Sasuke screamed unable to finish the sentence. His brother had fully intruded in him in a slow but firm thrust.

"Hnn, you're so warm and tight…" Itachi groaned as he accustomed himself to that inviting hole.

"It hurts, niisan, please stop! It hurts!" Sasuke shouted helplessly at the tearing feeling.

"My sweet otouto…" Itachi leaned towards Sasuke and kissed him deeply. He stayed still a few seconds, caressing his baby brother's features, offering him time to get used to his length.

"Move, otouto", he demanded biting Sasuke's earlobe, "just move as you wish", he groaned.

Sasuke hesitated, unsure of wanting to do as he said, afraid of the pain. But the sight of his brother in such a lusty state made him accept the request.

Sasuke started moving carefully on Itachi's stiff cock, nailing down hard on his brother's shoulders, slowly attracting Itachi's body to his.

"Oh, otouto…" Itachi moaned at the delightful feeling of Sasuke's unsecure rocking.

"N-niisan…" Sasuke quivered "Itachi nii-niisan…"

"You'll have to move in deeper if you want me to hit you're sweet spot, Sasuke", he groaned as he kissed him, twirling their tongues together.

Sasuke intensified the pace, allowing Itachi to move freely too, both surrendering to the unceasing pleasure.

"Ah, n-niisan, niisan! I can feel you, you're- aaah!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the wrists and lifted him up aware of not parting from that welcoming hole and sat him on his lap, cock stammering right on Sasuke's prostate making him scream in joy.

"Aaaah! There, niisan! Hit it again! Please!" He cried out hugging Itachi by the neck with both slim arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke", he panted, "my little Sasuke..." Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's thin hips and pumped him even harder, gaining loud moans from that lascivious body he craved so much.

"Aah, ah, oh, n-nii-niisan it, it feels weird…" Sasuke whimpered clutching harder on his brother's upper back. Itachi deduced by the intense constrictions of his baby brother's ass that he was trying to notify his soon orgasm.

Itachi gripped his brother's aching cock and started to stroke it fiercely as he continued to screw his hole nonstop.

"Aaaah! Niisan! Itachi niisan! I'm, I'm…!"

"Come for me, otouto", Itachi growled in a husky voice and as if Itachi's claims were unavoidable, Sasuke released on Itachi's stomach and chest, snuggling his head in the crook of his neck.

"Niisaaan!" Sasuke screamed out loud.

As soon as the eldest felt his brother's ass tighten around his length and shortly noticed his warm cum splatter on his body, Itachi reached his own orgasm.

"Hng, Sasuke!" Itachi groaned gripping harder on his little brother's hips, bringing him closer.

They were both exhausted and breathless.

"N-niisan…" Sasuke murmured still holding tightly onto his brother, panting heavily.

Itachi was the first one to partly recover and searched Sasuke's gaze. He bent his head and cupped Sasuke's chin up to stare at him. The boy's expression was covered by a mixture of lust, confusion and satisfaction.

"Did you enjoy it, otouto?" Itachi asked still aroused.

"Y-yes…" Sasuke answered lowering his eyes just as he did the first time Itachi went near him before it had ended up to this. "It felt amazing, niisan."

Itachi pressed hips lips against Sasuke's and they savored each other, saying everything they couldn't put into words. When they parted, Itachi motioned for Sasuke to get up and as he left that tight little ass he laid down on the bed, convincing Sasuke to lay beside him.

The youngest immediately rushed to snuggle on his brother's neck, a childish grin escaping his lips. Itachi placed an arm around his brother's body and pulled Sasuke even closer.

"Niisan…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again another day?" He inquired softly against Itachi's hot skin with a wide smile, eyes closed before sleep eventually took a hold on him.

"Anytime, my sweet little Sasuke…" he whispered back, eyes not parting from his brother's sight.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 1st chapter done! Can't believe I finally made it! I'm so excited with this story though, I just LOVE Uchihacest. <strong>

**I'll probably won't update soon, but be patient and don't forget to review ;)**


	2. Struggle

**At last; here's de 2nd chapter! I've been busy with other stuff and a bunch of ideas for fics and stories. I hope you can enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one (or even more ;P). At the end of the page I raised a couple of suggestions so you're free to give your opinion. Thanks for all the reviews (special mention to "_6strangeDOLL9"_ for correcting me, I would have never paid attention to it otherwise.) **

**ENJOY!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"Ne Itachi, tell your brother to wake up already" Mikoto requested walking across the room towards the kitchen "breakfast will be ready shortly".<p>

Itachi was sitting across the table reading a manuscript his father had given him before leaving earlier for a mission. The boy got up and headed upstairs towards his brother's room which was next to his own. He slid the door open slowly and saw Sasuke crawled up under his dark sheets.

He smiled and slid the door closed behind him. He approached his sight and as he got near enough to view every little detail of his sweet and beautiful features he sat beside him, careful not to wake him up abruptly.

He motioned one hand towards Sasuke's cheek and caressed it softly. The little boy shrugged a bit at the touch and briefly lid his eyes open, finding his older brother leaned over him with an affectionate look.

"Nii… san?" Sasuke murmured half asleep staring at the eldest while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, otouto" he whispered still stroking his fluffy cheek "did you sleep well?" He asked removing his hand and placing it next to Sasuke.

"Hai… did you?" He mumbled still drowsy as he sat up embracing his brother.

Itachi closed his eyes a few seconds before he finally stared again at Sasuke and responded. No matter how strange it could seem for a kid to admit; it actually felt strange to be cared for. But yet it had always been like that for Itachi, at least since he could remember.

"I did" he swung in Sasuke's ear, stroking his hair.

"Ne, ne, what are we going to do today?" Sasuke squeaked, parting away from his brother and meeting his gaze. Itachi wondered if Sasuke's question had any lustful double intention. Either way, the eldest was already visioning flashes from the previous passionate encounter.

"For the time being, you might as well take a shower" he pointed out getting up and heading towards the door. Sasuke pouted but immediately lit up again.

"Only if niisan showers with me!" He shouted demandingly, removing the heavy sheets and approaching his brother's side.

Itachi could feel need and love pouring out from Sasuke's dark eyes at the same time he felt his own growing.

"Hmm, I guess I might as well take one too" the eldest answered, sliding the door open and patting Sasuke's head right before the youngest proceeded to run across the hall towards the bathroom.

When Itachi arrived after him, Sasuke was already dealing with taking off his clothes and Itachi locked the door behind him. He then approached the shower and let the water run waiting for it to warm up. Meanwhile, Sasuke only had his underwear left on while Itachi was still fully dressed. It seemed the youngest was somehow struggling over the thought of removing or not his last item of clothes.

Itachi became aware of his doubts and kneeled in front of his baby brother, pressing his forehead against his which made Sasuke blush and stare at him.

"What's wrong, otouto?" Itachi asked with a gleam of consternation in his voice.

"N-nothing is wrong…" he answered rolling his eyes but Itachi wasn't going go to fall for that.

"Sasuke…" he said drawing his lips close to Sasuke's "is it because of what happened the other day?" Sasuke pressed his lips together "you know I wouldn't do anything you didn't wish me to, right?"

"I…" the sentence was left unfinished.

Itachi was afraid he had maybe pushed his brother to much over the edge and that once he had regained awareness of the events he might have realized this was truly wrong, even dough he had hinted a will to repeat. His heart ached. He'd give and do anything for Sasuke, the greedy and over protective feeling was so intense he only thought about pleasing his brother and giving himself to him. In the end, that would be the only thing he could do; sing his brother's name like a mantra and crave to hear his own one slip through those cherishing lips he had already tainted. Time was running out and against them.

Itachi pressed his lips against Sasuke's while he also caressed his cheek with one hand and ran his other one through his spine. He then sucked at his bottom lip and heard Sasuke whimper in response. Itachi's tongue danced over and into Sasuke's cavity until he finally decided to take a look at its owner. Sasuke looked abashed yet a glimpse of yearn covered his face.

"Niisan…"

"Yes?" Itachi asked, pressing his forehead back on his.

"The water has been running for a while."

Itachi chuckled slightly at the answer. His baby brother was becoming more and more like him. Not that he was proud of that.

"True" he let go of him, stood up and started to remove his own clothes.

Sasuke took off his last undergarment and headed straight into the shower without waiting for Itachi. Tiny drops of water ran over his body as he wondered if he had possibly hurt his brother. Itachi always seemed so far away and unreachable. His usual stoical features didn't grant him any help to decipher his brother's emotions nor thoughts, yet they had unpredictably ended pleasuring each other moved by some indescribable hunger that boiled inside them.

He sensed Itachi step in the shower and turned around to face him. He was about to say something when he became aware of Itachi's nudity. He blushed but forced himself to proceed his previous intent of speaking.

"Niisan…" he mumbled gazing shyly at his brother "you think you could kiss me again?"

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. So he did want him. He wasn't mad nor hurt, just… embarrassed. He didn't even take the time to answer; he simply bent over his baby brother and did as he asked while getting a hold of his tiny body.

This time Sasuke played along as well as Itachi and they exchanged through their humid muscles demonstrations of the urge that was emerging on both sides. They continued to kiss fervently and Itachi couldn't wait any longer to make his brother shiver even more.

He lowered one of his hands and slowly motioned it towards Sasuke's member. As soon as the youngest felt the touch, he parted his lips from his brother's briefly and let a soft moan escape when Itachi started to pump it.

"Ah…! Niisan…"

"Hn" Itachi smirked "does it feel good, otouto?"

Sasuke started to pant and moan faster as Itachi's strokes became stronger.

"Ah… oh… y-you know it does" he nagged, gripping his brother's free arm tightly and placing the other hand on his chest.

Itachi grinned at the frustrated response and sped up the rhythm, which made Sasuke's legs tremble. Itachi sat him down as he also positioned himself to reach him better; Sasuke opened his legs and Itachi kept stimulating him.

"Niisan…" he articulated followed by a moan "I…" Itachi guessed he was going to reach his climax "could yo suck it...?" Sasuke ended, nailing on his brother's arm, covering his mouth with his other hand to suffocate another delightful moan.

Sasuke was proving to be as naughty as his dear brother, which awkwardly thrilled him. He wanted to strain all the ingenuity his baby brother beard; only for him. He wanted to see him surrender to his raw instincts and beg Itachi to draw out his dignity; only for him.

"What's the magic word, first?" Itachi teased, still stroking his dick now at a slower pace.

"Huh?" Sasuke was caught off guard.

"Only good boys get rewarded, otouto" he answered nibbling one of his rosy nipples.

"But-"

"No buts, Sasuke. You know which one it is" he cut him, licking at the erect nipple. A loud moan escaped Sasuke's mouth although he tried to hold it. His brother was playing around with him by making him plea for ecstasy but he was so aroused he didn't care whether it was improper or not anymore.

"P-please niisan… please put it in your mouth…" he said closing his eyes tightly and leaning his head over in despair.

"Very well" Itachi then parted away from his nipple and lowered his mouth on his already stiff member. Firs he trailed his tongue around the tip, making Sasuke whimper and rock his hips a bit in a demanding way. Next, he made an attempt to engulf it but resisted and instead kept licking it. Sasuke's eagerness grew bigger.

"Niisan… please take it all in!" He humbled, gripping a handful of his brother's long hair that fell over his shoulders. Itachi gave into the claim and proceeded to swallow his whole cock at once.

"Oh, niisan!" He moaned satisfied as he felt his member twitch, wrapped by his brother's delicious mouth. Itachi on the other hand let go a deep grunt that vibrated on the young ones length.

"Ah niisan, it's so- aaah! Please don't stop!" Sasuke yanked, gripping harder at his brother's hair locks. Itachi could easily get used to this surrendering façade his brother was showing off.

"Oh, God, I'm… ah! Ah!" He was getting close but Itachi had other plans in mind now that Sasuke had adopted such an obedient position. The eldest removed his mouth from his baby brother's pulsating cock and kissed him ardently before the other could reply as he also embraced him fiercely.

"Why did you stop, niisan?" Sasuke panted, parting from Itachi's lips slightly confused "I was about to…" he couldn't finish the sentence as soon as he realized he didn't even know how to call it.

"Hmm..." Itachi gestured a hint of a smile at his brother's naivety "because your aniki wants to feel good to. Don't you want to please me, Sasuke?" He asked leaning over him, planting a short kiss on his lips.

"Unh, I always want to please niisan!" He grumbled offended.

"Good" Itachi said caressing Sasuke's sharp nose with his own "then let's reach heaven together" he ended, although deep inside he thought he was actually taking his baby brother closer to Hell or at least he soon would in other ways he couldn't even bear thinking about at that precise moment.

"Lay down, otouto" he spoke softly against Sasuke's ear. The youngest agreed to his command and gave his brother enough space to move between his legs since he already could forecast the next events.

Itachi moved closer to him and placed a hand behind Sasuke's neck to pull him nearer as he introduced one finger inside the longed hole. Itachi was already hard due to the rhapsodic reactions and offering from his brother and couldn't wait any longer to be inside him again.

"Aaaah, yes niisan…" Itachi's finger was digging in steadily.

Sasuke was craving him just as much but closed his eyes instinctively because of the tearing pain he knew he'd experience shortly after this.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, placing his free hand on his brother's hip "I would never hurt you" he whispered before removing his finger to push in his length instead. He really meant those words, although he regretted saying them the moment they escaped his mouth. Not for him, but for Sasuke's further sake; as always.

"Guh!" Sasuke squealed, holding onto his brother's wrists when he felt that stiff and warm muscle invade him. It felt both so painful and gratifying at the same time.

"Niisan, niisan!" He cried out desperately.

"Shhh, don't scream, otouto. Okasan will hear" he said, swallowing Sasuke's whimpers with his succulent pale lips.

"But it feels so good to have you inside, niisan!" He kept shrieking.

"And you feel so nice and warm, my little otouto…" he spoke softly reaching his lips as he grazed his thumb over his chin "but you still have to lower your voice."

"S-sorry…" Sasuke responded lower as his brother smiled pleased.

"It's not your fault" he reminded, tracing his tongue through Sasuke's bare chest "I'm going to move now, Sasuke" he muttered as he kissed a spot right next to his heart and started to thrust his hips anxiously.

"Oh! Oh, ngh!" Sasuke whimpered pressing his lips together to make as less noise as possible.

Slowly the pain dissipated until there was only room left for pleasure. Both could feel their body's heat up under the sparkling water that witnessed their love making confidentially. Sasuke coiled his legs around his brother's lower body, pressing him deeper for him to reach his sweet spot.

"Niisan, oh! Go in deeper!" He moaned close to his ear as he shook underneath him.

"Ngh, just deeper?" Itachi teased although he was obviously losing any previous control he had had over the situation. Thrusting fervently into his brother's tight ass didn't give him any time to spare over any other considerations.

"F-faster too. God, niisan, I want it deeper and faster!" Sasuke wailed, resting his head aside as he covered his mouth enough so that Itachi could still hear.

"Oh, Sasuke…" he groaned "my precious little Sasuke..."

Itachi sped up the pace and rested his temple on the crook of his brother's neck.

"Aaaah! Hold me, niisan…!" Sasuke moaned, squeezing his brother's arm.

Itachi was touched by how much tenderness Sasuke could bid and even dough he would probably never speak this thoughts; he was carried away by those unabashed pleas that filled the depths of his soul. Because together; Itachi was in peace and Sasuke was recognized, which is what made them feel therefore complete.

"Otouto…" he mumbled feebly, rising him from the tub until he sat him on his length; Sasuke's legs still wrapped around him.

"Uh!" Sasuke whimpered at the pressure and held onto his brother's shoulders while Itachi kissed him, suffocating his further loud moans.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" Mikoto suddenly shouted from downstairs "breakfast is ready!"

"Niisan!" he gasped "Okasan…"

"It's okay, she won't come up" Itachi kept thrusting rapidly, he didn't seem to care about the world that surrounded them anymore and if he didn't, Sasuke neither did "I'm going to finish soon anyway" he grinned feverishly.

"Ah, ah, niisan me too…" Sasuke muttered aroused.

Itachi had already hit Sasuke's spot for a while, which made Sasuke move despairingly up and down his brother's cock to make him bang into it as much as possible. To bring himself closer to the edge, Sasuke lowered one of his hands towards his throbbing length and began to stroke it fast.

Itachi growled mightily at the sight of his baby brother jerking off while he slammed in and out his ass. Sasuke never imagined he would've dared to pull of such a scene in front of his brother but the truth is he sinfully enjoyed being observed by Itachi in such a greedy way.

"You drive me crazy, Sasuke..." he groaned huskily before biting his brother's lower lip.

"I want- I want niisan to finish with me..." Sasuke sobbed uncontrollably, embracing Itachi tighter.

"I'm almost there, otouto" he huffed.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Quit loafing around already!" Mikoto yelled again; this time footsteps followed her summoning.

"Aaah niisan, Okasan is coming up!" He cried out against Itachi's shoulder, overwhelmed by the non-stopping friction while he let go of his cock.

"Ngh.." Itachi only managed to articulate a constricted moan as he gripped Sasuke's now free member with his own hand.

"Niisan, don't! We- we should stop- aah!" He shrieked breathless, but Itachi was to into it and about to cum to care about Sasuke's suggestions.

He held him closer, fondling his raven spiky hair while he kept rubbing Sasuke's dick and delivered him a few more thrusts before he finally released in his brother's ass.

"Sa… suke" he choked out, feeling his baby brother also grab him firmer and come both on his hand and abdomen.

"Itachi niisan!" He gasped letting his seed spill out.

There was an energetic knock on the door.

"What's up with you two taking so long? Is everything okay?" Mikoto asked half worried half exasperated.

Sasuke broke the embrace in case they were forced to part hastily, but was still resting both hands on his brother's chest, feeling it fill and empty itself consequently.

"Everything's okay, Okasan" Itachi spoke calmly, hiding the agitation that flowed through every inch of his skin "sorry we took so long, we'll be right out" he finished, closing the water tap.

"Fine. Hurry up or breakfast will get cold" she answered walking back down to the kitchen.

"Niisan…" Sasuke whispered searching for his brother's gaze.

"Hn?" He murmured caressing his features with the tip of his nose. Sasuke was amazed at how his brother could fake composure so easily.

"Okasan could have caught us… or heard us" he mumbled, blushing and leaning his head against Itachi's trying to brush his shame and fear away.

"Yes" was Itachi's only answer, which made Sasuke look back up at his brother and wince in complaint. Itachi chuckled faintly and pat his brother's head as he gave him a light kiss on his now reddish lips "but it's worth it, right?" he added to comfort his disagreement.

Sasuke's eyes widened shortly before he proceeded to hug his brother excitedly and giggle. That was enough of a response for Itachi.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, the more I right about this couple the more I become aware of how much I like it and yes, I'm suuuch a perv, but the best thing is I don't mind at all.<strong>

**Anyway, jumping up to the suggestions I'm thinking of two different paths for the next chapter:**

**- More mere Itasasu (in a different situation of course).**

**- Madara appears on stage (and I mean sexy Madara with his long raven hair, not Tobi).**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and suggest! ^^**


	3. Puppet

**Okay so I know in the last chapter I asked if you'd prefer more ItaSasu or some MadaraIta for the change and most preferred the first option, but… inspiration comes in its own form and I just reeeeally wanted to write about the second couple too. **

**BUT, do not fear my dear ItaSasu fans because something really interesting is gonna be rocking I hope shortly, so… I dare you to read this chapter until the very end to spoiler yourself ;). I think I shouldn't even have to mention that it's the first time I've ever written a MadaraIta… so be kind. And thanks to all the reviewers, you make me want to keep posting my pervy ideas (^^) so don't stop!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"We have a deal, remember?" A deep masculine voice inquired. The man was sitting on a large wooden chair, elbows placed on the table in front of him with his hands crossed; his chin resting on them.<p>

"You pull back and I will too" he warned. His spiky long raven hair merged with the darkness that engulfed the room, only enlightened faintly by some candles set on the shelves of each wall.

"Do you understand?" He asked dragging his words with an aggressive look.

Itachi stood still across the table and did not move nor speak. The man grinned and lay back on the chair, letting both arms rest on the sides of it.

"Come closer, will you?" It sounded like a suggestion but Itachi knew it was a demand. He felt his blood rush at the speed of light through his veins and he could hear his own heartbeat accelerate; all of that without giving the slightest hint of insecurity.

"I can see and hear fine from over here" he replied steadily, avoiding to lock gazes. It wasn't an intelligent thing to do with an Uchiha. Madara did not seem angry at the courteous negative but instead rather amused.

"Oh but you see, It's not like you have a choice" he voiced sinuously leaning his body weight on his knees, his dense hair falling over his shoulders and partly uncovered chest. Itachi knew there was no sense in leaving or rather trying to escape. He was used to his master's procedure and although Madara enjoyed being challenged, he always had to win in the end; there was no way Itachi could just walk out without Madara getting whatever it was he wanted. Madara was a prideful and possessive man and if Itachi wanted to assure he maintained his word he would have to keep him please. In a blink, Itachi became aware Madara was no longer anywhere to be seen. However, in a brief inhale Itachi immediately felt his strong body stand right behind him and Madara slowly broke the narrow space that was left between them. He pressed his muscular chest against Itachi's back, wrapping one arm over the young one's slim body while he brushed his ponytail aside, nearing his lips towards his pallid neck.

"We" breath "have" lick "a" lips "deal" bite. Itachi shivered at the fierce touch, teeth nailing on his flesh as he also sucked at it.

"I'll still do it" Itachi managed to articulate still being hastily harassed. Madara broke the nibbling abruptly and parted his lips from the sore skin where a noticeable purplish mark now rose. He let go of his body, trailing his hand along it before he finally broke the embrace and started to walk towards his chair.

"Forget about that already" Itachi ran his hand over the mark, still hot and humid. "Let's have some fun" Madara ended as he sat on the chair staring at him grimly.

"I should head home" Itachi tried to sound reasonable and mentally crossed his fingers hoping this time he would just let it pass. He was tired of having to deal with Madara's whims. The eldest sneered and shifted his body weight mildly on the chair as he stroked some of his hair strands that covered half of his face.

"I'll reframe the question. I _want_ to have fun" he countered bitterly.

Itachi glanced in his direction and took a deep breath, restraining to turn his back at him or snap out something impertinent. He took slow steps towards him disgruntled, taking his time to reach the man who would toy around endlessly with both his body and will. As soon as Itachi stood next to him and lowered his gaze to glare at him, Madara grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled him down at his height as he lifted his own head enough to take a look at Itachi's black orbs, just a few inches away from his lips. Itachi refused to hold the glare and tilted his head sideways.

"Now show your master how good of a student he has turned you into" he demanded vigorously moving his lips closer to his, hardening his grip.

Itachi faced him as he felt the firm clasp, but Madara did not press his lips against his but instead kept pulling Itachi until he was down on his knees in front of Madara's legs. Kisses were for lovers and they were far from carrying that title. Itachi watched Madara's hand descend towards the hem of his black ninja lower garments, barely pulling them down and apart from his skin to reveal the flaccid cock hid underneath. Itachi couldn't help but stare at it. It wasn't a vision he hadn't seen before, but it also wasn't something he could just avert from looking at. As Itachi showed no attempt of action, Madara gripped by his long and silky hair and motioned for him to devour it with his mouth.

Itachi licked the tip moderately as Madara shut his eyes at the cool feeling. Itachi continued to trace his tongue along Madara's length which soon started to harden. The eldest reopened his lids and once Itachi was making his tongue dance around the pink tip, he tightened his grip on Itachi's hair locks and obligated him to finally engulf his whole cock. Itachi winced at the force and Madara let a hoarse moan escape his lips as his length twitched under the young one's humidity. Madara conducted Itachi at a faster speed, shoving his head up and down his throbbing member. Itachi moved his tongue thoroughly and circled it as quickly and intensely as he could, savoring Madara's precum that was starting to spill out.

"It almost seems as if you've been practicing" he inquired clenching his teeth as shivers ran through his body. Itachi's mind raced at the memories of the lustful yet loving times he had tainted his little brother's body as well as Sasuke had explored his, but he obviously did not voice any of it out.

He felt Madara's breathing accelerate and his length pulsate. Itachi moved one of his hands that were clutching Madara's opened shirt towards his balls and stroked them firmly as he kept sucking at his cock.

"Hnnn, yes…" Madara glanced at his apprentice and couldn't help even getting more aroused at the sight of that young body devotedly pleasuring him. He felt his climax approach and clasped Itachi's arm tightly as he nabbed tighter at his scalp, pouring his seed in his experienced mouth with a husky groan. Itachi tasted the familiar flavor and was forced to swallow it reluctantly.

"Swallow it all, puppet" he grinned, his chest still moving heavily. That was one of Madara's nickname's Itachi guessed he had come up with to ridicule him even more. He had a full asset; but that was his favorite one to call him. Madara let go of Itachi after a while and the young one rested on his knees, wiping the sticky remains of Madara's release off his lips with the back of his hand.

"May I go now?" Itachi asked undeterred not even making eye contact to observe his reaction "I assume you are satisfied" he really did not want to go further or he would have to end up facing that awkward feeling of rejection while at the same time his body betrayed his mind. Madara licked his dry lips and glanced down at the boy before nabbing his shirt and pulling him up on his lap. Itachi didn't try to free himself but refused to stare at him or indulge when Madara started to rub his crotch against Itachi's over the fabric, swinging his hips.

"Hmm no. I guess I'm still not satisfied enough" he muttered sensually in his ear before biting it and continued the lower friction. Itachi didn't follow his teasing but Madara held Itachi's back strongly with one of his arm and hand so that he could at least not pull back. Madara lowered his free hand towards Itachi's covered length and sneaked his hand under the fabric, caressing the intimate muscle with his fingers. Itachi shuddered at the touch and instinctively tried to back away, only to receive a tough clutch on his neck and Madara's firm hand grip around his cock.

"Aahn!" Itachi couldn't draw down a dull moan as he felt Madara pull down the warm skin of his length in a strong pump. Madara kept stroking Itachi's member in a quick pace, seeing the youngest trying to swallow the evidence of his enjoyment.

"You know I don't mind the screaming, although it _would_ be pretty surprising coming from you" Madara snickered rubbing the tip of Itachi's now stiffened cock. The master ravished a bit more watching Itachi's mouth rest open unavoidably as he panted and tightened his eyes closed, before he let go of his aching member. Itachi stared at him questioningly with his lids half opened and Madara set him off his lap. He pulled down Itachi's pants to the ground freeing his cock, still sitting on the chair and turned him around making him lean his upper body over the table so he could focus on his ass.

Itachi peeked at Madara over his shoulders and saw him put two fingers in his mouth. He bit his lip as he understood his intentions. Itachi let his head fall between his shoulders resigned as he rested his forearms on the piece of furniture. Madara placed one hand on Itachi's ass cheeks and spread them, approaching his two digits towards his entrance. Itachi felt something wet caress his heated hole but only circled around it without invading him. He felt his body shiver slightly at the contact.

"There's two options, Itachi" Madara voiced ardently behind him "either you take them in on your own will" he grinned grazing the entrance with his fingers "or I'll thrust in you dry" he sneered waiting for him to choose. Itachi should've expected something like this. Madara wasn't the kind of man who only liked to fuck; he wanted it to seem as if the other was actually enjoying it just as much as he was or even more. In any case, Itachi knew better than to let him just dig in him raw. He had gone through the experience and even dough he was a ninja, he had considered it to be as painful as Hell. He slowly pushed his lower body back, feeling the two digits enter his tight cavity.

"Nngh…" Itachi hissed as he took them fully in. He staid still, getting accustomed to the pressure before starting to move back on forth to stimulate himself.

"I always knew you were the smart kind" Madara huffed as he let his fingers reposed inside his hole, avoiding moving them. He loved seeing Itachi make use of him for pleasure as much as he loved to use him for his own. Itachi kept rocking himself quicker at each second, hearing Madara mock once in a while at his submission.

"Oh!" Itachi groaned as Madara's fingers hit his prostate, closing his hands in fists.

"See, it's not that bad after all, is it?" He teased listening to Itachi cry out another moan of pleasure as he continued to thrust on Madara's fingers, reaching his spot.

"Aaah!" This time it was even longer, although Itachi managed to bite his lip to keep it low. Madara grasped Itachi's hip with his other hand and proceeded to remove his fingers from his hole which was now much more wet and throbbing. Itachi kept his gaze lowered and simply felt himself be pulled back by Madara's grip.

"Can't hold longer" Madara said, holding his stiff cock with one hand as he pushed Itachi on it with the other one.

"Aaaah, ngh!" Itachi howled as he felt Madara's hot length intrude his ass hole. Itachi was being leaded by Madara's strong clutch and therefore was straightly sat on his cock without further ado.

"There we go…" Madara hushed as his member made his way into Itachi's cavity, feeling the welcoming heat wrap around his manhood.

"Oh…" Itachi flinched at the wrenching pressure. Madara was big, not too big, but enough to wince in pain if one was tight and unwilling to give in. Madara started to rock his hips to push himself in and out as Itachi rested his forearms again on the table for support as Madara nailed his hips and banged in him faster and deeper.

"You're even tighter than I remembered, Itachi "Madara huffed breathing erratically; sweat rushing down his face as his dark hair locks swung accompanying every thrust. He could feel his muscles stir in joy and his partner's ass was slowly granting him easier entrance. Itachi was clasping the furniture as he could; his jaw lowered in tension as he tried to suppress his moans unsuccessfully at Madara's blissful invasion. He felt a sweet heat coil inside him. Madara groaned huskily due to Itachi's arousal as he also rolled his eyes towards the main door. He could swear he had heard a blunt 'thud' come from further up front the lair but imagined it had probably been product of the table legs shacking. He stared at Itachi again and saw he was still unabashed, moaning low and moving fast on his length. He clutched Itachi stronger and pulled him closer; now his back rubbing against Madara's wide and brawny chest.

"Oooh! Watch it…" Itachi managed to choke out at his rudeness.

"Shit Itachi, you keep moaning like that and I'll come too soon" he groaned biting his shoulder's pale flesh.

"Sh-shut up…" Itachi grinned hoarsely.

"N-nii…san…?"

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! It's exactly what you're thinking, dear readers. Next chapter will be an Itachi x Sasuke x Madara and oh God I just hope it works written as well as it works in my mind because I want it to be really HOT and exciting.<strong>

**Maybe some of you are thinking "so where the heck is this story getting to?" Well, maybe once I figure that out myself I'll enlighten. For the main time; it's good enough that you're enjoying it.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to review! ^^ **


	4. Doll

**First of all; thanks to all who have reviewed, added the story to fav/alert or just read it! It makes me know I'm not the only horny perv out there that enjoys this kind of stuff :DDD**

** I'd love to keep babbling about how I dealt with this chapter and all, but I'll leave that for the A/N further down. **

**After all, we ALL know you're just drooling to discover what's going to happen next to our naughty Uchihas! So here you go!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Niisan?"<em> Sasuke muttered bewildered, standing in front of the door which led to the hallway.

His whole face was covered in shock; he had followed Itachi silently through the forest, wanting to surprise his brother at how much he had improved his espionage techniques to later plead him to train with him as a reward since he almost never had time for him anymore and would come up with excuses. What he would've never expected was to find out his brother wasn't in an important meeting, training, revising reports or whatever stuff Itachi would blurt out before leaving the Uchiha compound. Instead, he was thrown over a wooden table, panting and moving over an unknown older man who was also breathing heavily and groaning as he slammed into his brother's ass.

Itachi could've sworn his heart stopped beating the second he heard his baby brother's voice rise in the room. No. No. No. It had to be a hallucination. Sasuke could've not figured out where he was, he couldn't have been so careless to not become aware of his presence, he couldn't be standing in front of them, seeing how… _Madara_. His attention jumped back to his mentor, who hadn't stopped pounding in him despite the unexpected guess. Sasuke couldn't possibly be seeing him being ferociously by Madara, he couldn't. Itachi looked in the voice's direction and drew dawn a gasp both from the harassing friction and the silhouette of his brother, indeed standing next to the door with his mouth dropped open and his eyes popping out of his sockets.

Madara grinned, also staring at the newcomer, registering the appellative Sasuke had called Itachi by; _'niisan'_. So that was Itachi's little brother; Sasuke. He chuckled thinking how amusing the situation was and how perverse it would be to cum inside Itachi's ass while his brother watched him moan. It was deliciously sickening, but there was something he'd enjoy even more and he was going to take his time to relish it.

"So this is your little brother?" Madara asked innocently while lowering the speed of his thrusts to avoid release.

Itachi was still under shock. He needed time to process what was going on, time he lacked of. No matter how awkward and troublesome the situation was, he needed to get Sasuke out.

"Sasuke, leave", he choked out seriously.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off them. Why was Itachi having sex with that man? Wasn't it supposed to be something private? Something one just did with one person? Sasuke found himself wondering if Itachi felt how he did, if Itachi would also nuzzle between the bed sheets with that man and scream his name while the other one slammed in and out of his brother.

"Sasuke!" Itachi voiced again, trying to snap his brother out of his trance. "Stop it!" Itachi then demanded Madara, glaring at him over his shoulder in disgust.

"Hmph, you actually may even get lucky this time, _Itachi_", Madara grunted as he pushed himself inside Itachi faster a couple of times before climaxing, pulling Itachi's hair to lure him closer. Itachi bit his lip guiltily as Madara clutched him firmly.

"Hn, you never cease to satisfy me", Madara panted, nearing his lips towards Itachi's ear as he left his hole.

"Niisan…" Sasuke mumbled quietly, still not sure what to do. He wanted to run out of the room immediately and wash away the brutish scene from his mind, but he didn't want to just turn his back on his brother as he had realized Itachi didn't seem to be fully enjoying the man's actions.

Madara grasped one of Itachi's arms and licked his earlobe sensually.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Itachi?" He spoke loud enough so that Sasuke could hear, "and may I remind you about our _deal_ before you even think about pulling off something, my _dear puppet_?" Madara whispered to him.

"The deal does not involve Sasuke", Itachi hissed irritated next to his neck.

"But it does. You know it does. Just not the way you had expected, I guess", he chuckled, biting Itachi's sensitive skin, making him flinch.

"You wouldn't…" Itachi spoke, overcoming the shivers that threatened to take over his voice and body.

"Niisan, who's that?" Sasuke finally managed to say.

"I wouldn't?" Madara laughed huskily at the warning. He pushed Itachi of his lap, making him stumble over the table and pulled his black pants over his once again flaccid member.

"Niisan!" Sasuke rushed towards Itachi's side.

Sasuke stared at his brother who looked dismayed. Itachi had let his forearms fall on the table and was glancing at the piece of furniture blankly as he breathed agitatedly.

"Otouto…"

Itachi did not lift his gaze. He couldn't eye his brother. The anticipation itself of what was going to happen made his system shut down. He couldn't read his mentors mind but he could read his words, his moves and even his breaths. He had unwillingly become too used to them. He was aware Madara had no inconvenient on taking _whoever_ he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted. After all, he had achieved to bend Itachi's will years ago.

"_Madara-san, I don't think…"_

"_It's just another part of training, Itachi…" Madara hushed, roaming one hand under Itachi's shirt while the other one sneaked under his underwear._

"_But…"_

"_Don't you want to become a man?" He soothed, caressing the tip of his cock, "only strong men can protect their brothers…" he argued, nibbling one of his tiny nipples as he fully wrapped his member with his larger hand._

"_Madara-san! I-I…"_

"Now what do we have here?" Madara asked, slowly approaching Sasuke. The youngest gulped and backed one step alerted.

"Itachi has talked so much about you", he lied "I hope I haven't frightened you, _Sasuke_. It wasn't my intention at all. My name is Madara, Uchiha Madara."

'_Uchiha?' _Sasuke was surprised at the surname. He hadn't seen that man around the neighborhood and he had certainly never heard his name before.

"Your brother and I were just having… a little fun", he snarled, glancing at Itachi who was slightly keeping an eye on Madara a few steps away.

"You see, people have certain needs and your brother… is an expert in fulfilling his duty perfectly", he sneered "wouldn't you want to learn how skillful he is?" Madara grinned, crouching in front of Sasuke to face him.

"N-niisan has already shown me", he answered unsure.

Itachi would've sold his soul to the devil to be able to vanish if Madara hadn't shattered it already.

"Oh. Has he?" Madara smiled thrilled. That made things much more interesting and easier.

"You are my apprentice indeed, _Itachi_", he mocked, tilting his head sideways to meet Itachi's fierce gaze.

Itachi knew there was no point in discussing with Madara, he wouldn't want nor be able to understand his reasons and Itachi couldn't care less about what his master thought of him. With some luck and moreover skill; Itachi would be dead in a few years and if he hit the jackpot, Madara would also join him in the other world soon or later.

"Then perhaps you'd like to show _me_ how skilled you are?"

Itachi would've tried to assassinate Madara right there and then if he did not know in advance it would be a futile attempt. How dare he'd want to take his otouto, taint his silky body and tender soul with his harsh and rough grasps and his empty words? And it was then when realization hit Itachi. There were only two options in hand.

"No… I only want to do it with niisan…" Sasuke claimed shyly.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, staring at his baby brother. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be wanted. Not after what he had done and still had to.

"And what exactly do you do with Itachi, Sasuke?" Madara was ravishing over the control he could exert on both brothers. Sasuke was just a kid; too naïve to understand the complexity of the situation and Itachi was cornered. It was perfect.

"We… touch" Sasuke shrugged.

"Madara-"

"Don't you try to ruin my fun, Itachi. I'm giving you the chance to take things smoothly", Madara stood up and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, making the youngest tense.

"Be grateful; you choose" he snickered, before walking towards the chair and sitting down on it.

Itachi glanced at his brother who had a noticeable blush covering his face and was staring at him in confusion. Itachi wondered what Sasuke could be thinking in a time like this, he was pretty sure he wasn't capturing Madara's words.

"Sasuke…" Itachi leaned down, facing his baby brother, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but Madara is right. It's just…. kind of a need", he had to sound as reasonable as possible. Sasuke might be innocent, but not stupid.

"So do you do that with other men?"

"No", he frowned, "No, I don't."

"So it's just him and me", Sasuke was relieved, but still….

"Yes."

There was a brief silence in which Sasuke broke the stare, thinking hard over the subject and Itachi wished he could embrace his brother and sooth him with tender words. Instead, he gathered the strength to pull himself together and picked the best option he had in hand. He caressed Sasuke's cheek gently, removing a few hair strands that fell over his face. He then moved his lips against his slowly, in case Sasuke immediately rejected him, but he didn't. Of course he wouldn't. Sasuke felt uncertain, why was his brother doing that in front of Madara? Itachi had warned him weeks ago after the first encounter to keep those kinds of samples of affection in private, so why now? He wanted to feel Itachi's lips on his so badly, feel his tongue swirl in his mouth, his smooth hands roam through his body, his avid mouth making him shiver and his full being inside him. But Madara… was this okay?

"N-niisan… why are you doing this? He's watching us…" Sasuke questioned once they had broken the kiss for air.

"It's okay, Sasuke", Itachi pecked his lips, "Madara enjoys looking. Don't mind him", he reassured.

"But you said…"

"This is a special case."

"Huh?"

"Madara is an exception. Just concentrate on me, Sasuke", Itachi spoke softly as he leaned over Sasuke, kissing him again more passionately this time. It had to be done. If Itachi didn't do it, Madara would most likely just ride Sasuke with no contemplation. And Itachi knew his mentor's intentions had to do with fooling around with Itachi's integrity.

Itachi fondled Sasuke's spiky hair and started to stroke his chest under the black fabric as both brothers kissed fiercely. He soon ran into Sasuke's pink nipple and nibbled it sharply, earning a delightful moan from the youngest.

"Niisan…" Sasuke gasped for air and stared at his brother who was eyeing him affectionately. Sasuke also brought one of his tiny hands under Itachi's shirt and imitated his brother, making him wince at the teasing touch. Itachi parted from Sasuke's cavity and grabbed the edge of his shirt, ready to pull it off, which made Sasuke lift his arms to let his brother keep working on him better.

Itachi threw Sasuke's shirt aside and leaned over his brother, making Sasuke lay down on the ground as Itachi positioned himself over him. He started licking one rosy nipple while squeezing the other as Sasuke shivered underneath him.

"Ah, niisan…" Sasuke grasped his brother's long hair with one hand as he scratched the floor with the other one. Itachi was already fully naked and Sasuke could feel his member graze his legs. Itachi lowered his tongue, tracing it down Sasuke's abdomen until he reached the hem of his pants and glanced at his brother, asking for permission.

Sasuke glared at Madara who was still sitting on the chair, eyeing them with a glint of satisfaction and he could see one of his hands was lost under his pants. Sasuke then stared back at Itachi quietly and the eldest proceeded to pull off his last garments, revealing his smaller cock. Itachi slowly moved one hand towards it and caressed the tip with his thumb, rubbing Sasuke's reddened slit.

"Aaaah…"

Itachi pulled its skin down in a thrust while he neared his mouth towards it. He let his hand rest still, firmly grabbing Sasuke's cock as his tongue met the tip and started to lick it.

"N-niisan, aaah…!" Sasuke gently rocked his hips up, pleading for Itachi to slide his tongue down his member and swallow it. Itachi started to move his hand at a steady pace, swirling quickly his tongue over the tip, where some precum was already dripping.

"Itachi niisan…!" Sasuke was moaning aloud, his lids half open as he gripped one of his brother's shoudlers, "it's so good…" Itachi removed his hand and fully engulfed Sasuke's member at once, increasing the rhythm with his mouth.

"Ah! Yes!" Sasuke nailed his brother's shoulder at the feeling and trembled from pleasure. Itachi was devouring his member devotedly, making Sasuke cry out constantly.

"Niisan, niisan! I can't hold it…" Sasuke was reaching his peak; a sweet hot feeling was coiling inside his stomach. Itachi fastened the pace, moving his tongue wildly around Sasuke's member, noticing it grow and harden.

"Oh!" Sasuke threw his head back on the ground and clutched his eyes shut firmly as he let his seed spill out inside Itachi's mouth. Itachi received Sasuke's cum and swallowed as much as he could, staring at his baby brother who was laying abashed and breathing erratically. He loved brining Sasuke to the edge. Itachi moved up and faced Sasuke, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose before lowering his lips to clash on his. Sasuke roamed his hands over Itachi's upper back and pressed his hips closer to his brother's, both members finding each other and twitching at the proximity.

Madara by then was fiercely jerking his own cock while enjoying the view. He was careful to not stroke himself faster and harder enough to come at the sight; he wanted to see where this would get to.

"Sorry niisan, I couldn't take it more…" Sasuke excused himself embarrassed.

"You know it doesn't matter", Itachi kissed the crook of his neck.

Itachi slid his arms under Sasuke's back and lifted him closer to his body. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and Itachi stood up, carrying Sasuke towards the table next to them. He laid him cautiously on it and stood between Sasuke's legs, leaning over him.

"We can stop if you wish to, Sasuke", Itachi informed him brushing his nose against Sasuke's heated cheek. They couldn't, not without Madara barging in and taking control over the situation, but he still had to say it. If Sasuke refused, Itachi would try anything to indulge his brother's will.

"No…" he mumbled against his brother's lips, "I really want you in me, niisan". Itachi stared at him faithfully, taking in his entire brother's trust and desire and kissed him as he pushed one finger in his wet hole, slowly digging and stretching his entrance.

"Hnn… ah…" Sasuke complained, holding tight on his brother's arm.

As soon as Itachi felt him relax and begin to move his hips against his finger, he removed it to give way to his member.

"You're so beautiful, otouto…" Itachi spoke, eyeing his brother haunted as he pushed himself in.

"Aaaah! Niisan!" Sasuke wailed at the pressure, gripping Itachi harder and pressing his head on his own shoulder. Itachi caressed his baby brother's cheek and kissed his forehead before starting move slowly.

"Oh Sasuke…" being inside Sasuke always seemed to wash away Itachi's sins; every time Madara had made him jerk him off, had pinned him to the wall, had slammed in him not caring if Itachi even bled… because Sasuke was so untainted, so caring; so free.

Itachi pinched one of Sasuke's nipples as he sucked the other one, increasing the pace of his hips. Sasuke moaned sensually at each thrust and wrapped his legs around Itachi's body, also rocking his hips desperately to match his brother's movement.

"Niisan it feels so good, ah!" Sasuke shrieked "God, niisan… niisan!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck; the feeling of Itachi pounding in him, both bodies shivering uncontrollably while moaning together drove him crazy.

"Sasuke…" having Madara around made Itachi uncomfortable; he didn't want his master to see him break down to Sasuke's bawls and words, he wanted to maintain the shield he had managed to build up through the years, but Sasuke was so endearing and touching he wished to hold him and howl with him unabashed.

"You're so tight, my little otouto…" he thrust deep "I can't believe you're still so tight…" Itachi pressed his lips together to strain a groan.

"Aaah! Itachi niisan! Move… move!" Sasuke cried out, he could feel that warm feeling twirling inside him.

Madara stood up; his cock was stiff and swollen and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He needed release and watching Itachi pound his little brother as the youngest helplessly moaned and screamed his name right in front of him was more than enough to make him approach his release; he was eager to join the brothers.

Madara walked towards them and stood next to Itachi, who glanced at him intrigued. Sasuke was too spaced out to even realize his closeness. Madara then moved one hand towards Sasuke's aching member and wrapped his hand around it.

"Ah!" Sasuke looked down at his cock and saw Madara was thrusting it intensely "N-niisan!" He glared at Itachi dazed, silently asking him what was going on.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Madara's just going to make you feel better…" he choked out in ease, still shoving inside Sasuke rapidly, lacing one of his hands with his brother's kindly.

"Oh, ah, ah!" Sasuke moaned overwhelmed. He was reaching his climax both by his brother's firm and fast thrusts and now Madara's fierce jerking and despite the awkwardness; it felt incredible.

"How is it, Sasuke?" Madara grinned, fastening his strokes on both Sasuke's member and his own "is it good?"

"Y-yes…! Madara-san is so good, niisan…!" Sasuke shrieked, gripping his brother tighter and staring at Itachi in complete lust.

"Otouto…" Itachi wasn't particularly glad that Madara had joined in and was pleasuring his brother, but it was still better than him wanting to fuck Sasuke.

"I'm… I'm… oh, niisan!" Sasuke moaned biting his lip "It's going to spill!"

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" Itachi groaned, thrusting in him deeper, trying to hit his prostate as much as he could.

"Then be a good boy and let it all out, _Sasuke_" Madara hushed, pressing both cocks harder.

"Aaaaah…!" Sasuke arched his back and nailed Itachi's neck as he came in Madara's hand, his seed also splashing on Itachi's abdomen and his own.

Itachi gripped Sasuke's hips stronger and kept thrusting in him hastily, eyeing his baby brother's sweaty and pleased body pant under him.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Itachi pushed himself deep and stiffened at the delectable contraction of his brother's ass as he released his load inside him, resting one arm next to Sasuke's body for support.

Madara watched both boys finish and removed his hand from Sasuke's cock, still stroking his own hardened one vehemently. He then gripped Itachi firmly by his hair and pulled him down to his knees in front of him as he kept jerking himself off.

"I'm so proud of you, my little puppet" Madara mocked, staring at Itachi who was still slightly shaking, "and the little doll over there is _lovely_, don't you think so?" He added, briefly glancing at Sasuke who was laying down the table, closing and bending his legs sideways.

Madara grinned, stroking his member thoroughly. He let go of Itachi's hair and grabbed one of his hands, motioning for him to clutch his cock. Itachi obeyed and held Madara's shaft, pounding it together with Madara's own hand at the same rhythm.

"Hng...!"

Shortly, Madara reached his own orgasm and released, cum sliding down Itachi's smooth face as the youngest turned his head once he had finished.

"Of course you do", Madara responded in Itachi's place, loosening the grip over his hand as Itachi's arm hit the floor, lifeless.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I have to say I first had a liiittle trouble with this chapter cause I had set a personal goal with it. I mean, dealing with a trio was more complex than handling a couple because I wanted to show as best as I could the feelings and intentions of the three characters, so, you know, sometimes I was tripping about <em>when<em> doing _what_.**

**BUT, I managed to pull it off and now it's YOUR turn to review and tell me if you think I did a good job or not. **

**If you had to get up to look for toilet paper; I did. (Now there you pervs; I was thinking about nosebleeds! '_INNER: yeah, right'.)_**


	5. Handmade gift

**Has someone said ItaSasu? Hell yeah! You just got to love them. So go grab your toilet paper people, sit and enjoooy the lust! :) **

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>The morning light beams shone against the window, mildly brushing Itachi's forehead, who was resting peacefully under the covers of his soft bed. His eyes twitched at the light heat and as he narrowed his eyes towards the window, he mentally swore for forgetting to adjust the curtains in the right position. He lazily turned around, now his back facing the bothersome light as he took his time to find the energy to pull himself together out of bed. He went over the chores he was supposed to do and the meetings he had to attend, groaning as he recalled he had to meet with the Hokage later in the afternoon. He had the feeling there was something else he was missing out, but he couldn't seem to find out exactly what the blank space in his mind corresponded to. He pulled the filmy sheets aside and rested his back on the futon, one hand falling over his forehead as he meditated. There was a quiet rustle that went unnoticed to Itachi as lost as he was in his thoughts. It wasn't until something jumped on him that he wide opened his eyes in surprise and was about to grip the kunai placed under his pillow instinctively when he caught sight of who had landed on him clumsily.<p>

"Happy Birthday, niisan!" Sasuke cheered, sitting over Itachi's abdomen with his tiny legs resting on both sides of his body while giving him a huge sparkling smile. Itachi let go a mild huff at the unexpected weight and stared at him in awe.

"Huh?"

"Today's your birthday niisan, don't tell me you forgot!" Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as if Itachi's cluelessness also impacted on him. Itachi frowned at first, processing the information until his eyes widened again when he realized his memory gap had just been filled. His birthday.

"So what are we going to do today? Any special meal in mind? Oh and what type of cake do you want? Chocolate? Lemon? Ew, I hate sweets… otosan said he'll try to make it for lunch", Sasuke kept babbling over all sorts of considerations while Itachi merely glared at him entertained, the curve of his lips enlarging at Sasuke's sight and petty movements. The gleam of his dashing black orbs, the wrinkling of his nose, the oscillations of his fleshy lips, the blush on his puffy cheeks, the rise of his chest…

"Are you listening to me, niisan? What are you thinking?" Sasuke sulk, grasping Itachi's turtleneck shirt demandingly. Itachi smiled and brought up one of his hands to Sasuke's face, caressing his temple with his thumb softly.

"I was thinking I wanted to kiss you." Sasuke's jaw fell lower. He hadn't been expecting that answer and the stunned look of his face was its proof, although he got over it fast enough for Itachi. Sasuke slightly licked his dry lips and leaned over his brother in search of his warm moisture. Their lips met and greeted each other passionately, Sasuke's hands resting on Itachi's chest as the eldest roamed one hand over Sasuke's back.

"So what did you get me?" Itachi chanted once the kiss was over, brushing his nose against Sasuke's.

"N-nothing yet. But I'll go look for something later."

"Hm… why don't you give me a _handmade_ gift?" Itachi proposed, smirking at his brother playfully while nabbing Sasuke's wrists and gently lifting his hips to brush them against Sasuke's body.

"Like wha…" Sasuke was about to interrogate his brother for details when he felt him rub lightly against his ass, becoming aware of what he was referring to.

"Oh…" Sasuke bit his lip puckishly and grinned at Itachi who seemed rather pleased at Sasuke's realization, "then do you want your gift now, niisan?" He purred next to Itachi's lips as he started to slowly rock his hips against Itachi's crotch, earning a hoarse groan of satisfaction from the eldest.

"I'd love to, but I have a very busy day, Sasuke", Itachi pecked Sasuke's lips, "but I'll be glad to be taken care of tonight", he teased, ruffling Sasuke's hair as the youngest whined in disappointment.

"Promise?" Sasuke pleaded, standing next to the bed. Itachi sat up, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed. He reached out for Sasuke's smaller hands and braided their fingers together while glaring at Sasuke fondly.

"I'll try my best."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>Itachi slid the main door of the house open, adjusting it closed behind him before he hastily bent down to remove his shoes. He walked down the narrow aisle, merely glancing around detached, hoping not to encounter his parents during the way to his room. He wasn't sure what time it was, the ANBU meeting had lasted much longer than expected. He guessed by the dim night that glowed outside the dull walls and the moon that blazed through the windows that it was probably close to midnight if not later. There was apparently no light on in the house and as he walked passed his parents room, he heard no sound indicating that they were still awake. Once he reached his room, Itachi entered it, closing the door before walking towards his bed. He thought about going to Sasuke's room; he knew he'd be asleep by then but that fact didn't seem to quell his will. Watching Sasuke sleep was enough; the view of his baby brother resting safe and peacefully was definitely enough for Itachi to later go back to his own room and try to conciliate sleep with that image carved in his mind. To his surprise, as he tiresomely sat on the mattress he felt a pair of slim arms embrace him from behind his back.<p>

"You're back!" Sasuke bawled, pressing his cheek against Itachi's back. Itachi shuddered in surprise, trying to take a look at his brother over his shoulder. Sasuke had already caught him off guard two times in one day; stress was definitely flogging his senses.

"What are you doing here, otouto? It's late, you should be sound asleep by now", Itachi spoke dismayed, frowning at Sasuke.

"I was waiting for you, niisan. You promised we'd spend time together tonight…" Sasuke claimed, arching his brows in an attempt to defy his brother. Itachi was about to send him back to bed; he had had a hard and busy day and was afraid he'd accidentally throw his lousy humor on Sasuke, but he also knew his brother wouldn't leave without putting up a quarrel and in the end he'd have to go to sleep struggling with the fact of having disappointed and hurt Sasuke.

"You're right", was the only thing he managed to say.

"I brought you some cake!" Sasuke squeaked, "I thought maybe you'd want some since you didn't get a chance to try it yet", Sasuke immediately wailed, rushing towards the side table to grab the dish.

"It's late, I don't really feel like…"

"But it's fresh made! It will spoil if you don't eat it", Sasuke whined, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. Itachi looked at the plate where a white and brownish piece of cake stood and then glared at Sasuke's cute fit, a set of unavoidably naughty images running through his mind. Perhaps there was still a slight chance for him to enjoy his birthday.

"Hmm, maybe I'd rather eat something else, Sasuke…" Itachi grinned. Sasuke lifted his brows, growing impatient.

"Huh? They might be leftovers downst…"

"I'm not thinking about something edible, otouto", Itachi soothed, turning around to completely face Sasuke who was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Then what…"

"I'll show you what if you let me".

Itachi leaned over Sasuke, gently roaming his hands under Sasuke's black shirt, aiming towards his nipples. He nabbed both of them at the same time, earning soft whimpers from Sasuke and heavier ones once he started to pull at them. Itachi pulled off Sasuke's shirt, gaining full view of the rosy erect flesh before leaning in to cup one nipple with his mouth. He slid his tongue around it, tracing it in circles as he kept teasing the other one with his fingers.

"N-niisan…"

Itachi parted his mouth from the nipple and slightly blew at it, his chilly breath tickling Sasuke's heated arousal.

"I'll tell you what… since you're so eager that I try the cake…" he licked the nipple, "I could eat both of you at the same time…" Itachi cooed against Sasuke's warm body before licking his flesh again. Sasuke stared at his brother astounded, unsure of what he was recounting about. Itachi reached for the plate that sat on the side table and swept some of the whipped cream off it with his finger. He then moved it towards Sasuke's nipple and spread the cream over it.

"It's cold…" Sasuke whined as he shivered a bit.

"I'll warm you up in no time, otouto", Itachi smirked as he neared his lips to Sasuke's nipple once more. He bucked his mouth over it and swallowed the cream while he stroked the tit quickly.

"Aah…"

Itachi fetched for more cream and placed it over Sasuke's other nipple, repeating the process. Once there was no trace of sweetness left, he avidly moved his hands towards Sasuke's pants, ready to remove them also.

"You want me to suck you off down there too, otouto?" Itachi asked sinuously, already starting to slowly pull them down.

"Y-yes…" Sasuke was glaring at his brother abashed, anticipation besetting his insides as he envisaged Itachi's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Yes, what?" Itachi countered playfully, still not uncovering Sasuke's member.

"I want you to suck me off, niisan."

Itachi finished removing the dark fabric, revealing Sasuke's partially awakened cock. Itachi gripped it with one hand, stretching its skin down without further ado in a few rhythmical thrusts. Sasuke moaned at the agile strokes, his member throbbing and growing stiffer at each new one. Itachi leaned down, nearing his mouth towards Sasuke's cock, teasing the youngest with the waiting. He then reached out for some more whipped cream with his free hand and removed the busy one from Sasuke's dick to be able to fully daub it. Sasuke flinched at the cold nutriment while Itachi proceeded to smear the aching member.

Itachi brought his lips closer to Sasuke's cock and stuck his tongue out and right over it. He slowly started to slide it over the slit, tasting both Sasuke's hot flesh and the cream's sweetness.

"Aah, niisan…"

"You taste so _sweet_, otouto", Itachi teased as he kept roaming his tongue along Sasuke's shaft. Itachi placed one hand over Sasuke's mouth before engulfing his member fully; avoiding his moans from being heard by their parents. Sasuke cried out unrecognizable babbles as he bit Itachi's palm, making the eldest wince at the mild pain. Itachi set up a steady pace, molding his motion to Sasuke's hungry thrusts against his mouth.

"Oh niisan, God, niisan…" Sasuke wailed, eyes shut as he clasped the sheets tightly.

Itachi kept jerking at Sasuke's cock, each stroke faster than the other, circling his tongue around the pulsating member and its reddened slit. He moved one hand towards Sasuke's swollen balls, pressing and stroking them energetically to bring his baby brother closer to the edge.

"Aaah, faster, niisan! It's… oooh, I'm going to…!"

Sasuke nailed the sheets harder, thrusting his hips wildly against Itachi's mouth, feeling his release near. Itachi sped up his sucking, still massaging Sasuke's nuts as he also stroked his taint.

"Niisan!" Sasuke bawled, bucking his hips against Itachi as he came. Sasuke's whole body shuddered, his seed coasting down the corner of Itachi's lips as the eldest pulled away of Sasuke's pleased member.

"You really do taste sweet, otouto", Itachi joked, glaring at Sasuke, aroused by his erotic whimpers and movements.

"No I don't…" Sasuke panted, tilting his head sideways against the pillow underneath him with a slight pout.

"You sure?" Itachi leaned towards him, clashing their lips together as he eagerly pushed his tongue inside Sasuke's delicate mouth. Sasuke also dipped his tongue in Itachi's cavity, tasting both a sugary flavor and a sourness that made his insides tingle at the odd combination.

"You liar…" Sasuke skewed once they broke apart, making Itachi chuckle at his brother's vexed look.

"I guess you only taste sweet to me, then," Itachi excused himself, giving Sasuke a light peck on the lips.

"Was the cake good?" Sasuke smirked, glaring at his brother invitingly.

"On you, yes", Itachi smiled.

"No fair, I want to try to," Sasuke whined, rising his chin. Itachi moved towards the side table and tainted his fingers with some whipped cream before nearing them to Sasuke's mouth, playing along. Sasuke hissed, making Itachi laugh mildly. He should've known better than to game with Sasuke's eagerness.

"I meant on you", he stuck his tongue out at him and Itachi would've bit it if Sasuke hadn't hid it before time, "It's _your_ birthday, right?" Sasuke said more as a statement than as a question, a wide grin covering his face. Itachi smiled at his baby brother, already imagining how the further events would play out.

"As you wish."

Itachi pulled off his clothes and tossed them aside, sitting comfortably on the bed with his legs spread open. Sasuke glanced at Itachi's shapely chest and abdomen, quickly trailing his gaze down upon his brother's bigger shaft, which was twitching in anticipation. Sasuke instinctively moved closer to Itachi, nearing his hand towards his member. He wrapped his tiny fist around it, giving it a couple of firmless strokes that made Itachi huff contented. As Sasuke continued to pump Itachi's cock, he messed his fingers with some whipped cream and soiled the throbbing flesh with it. He then leaned over Itachi's dick and took his member in at once, too eager to feel Itachi pulsate underneath him and moan.

"Aaah… such a hasty boy", Itachi groaned when Sasuke engorged his cock, feeling Sasuke's playful tongue start to tease his length and swallow the sweet cream. Itachi laid down on the mattress, enjoying Sasuke's lustful strokes. The youngest lowered his cavity, gobbling Itachi's balls, imitating his brother's previous movements.

"Sasuke…" Itachi moaned louder at the friction, his sack being feverishly licked and fondled by Sasuke's mouth while he also stroked his shaft with one hand.

"Niisan…" Sasuke parted his mouth from Itachi's sack and glared at him aroused, "can I finger you?" He mumbled shyly. Itachi stared at him surprised; he hadn't thought about the subject before. He was the one who always teased Sasuke's ass and took it, the only one who had ever intruded Itachi's in any way was Madara. The idea didn't thrill him, thus it reminded him of Madara's touching, but this was Sasuke. Everything became a whole different story when concerning his brother.

"You may", Itachi finally muttered quietly, but hesitated before answering enough for Sasuke to become aware of his brother's doubts.

"I won't hurt you", Sasuke assured seriously as if the world depended on that statement and he'd suddenly outgrown his brother. Itachi only smiled faintly, unable to put his thoughts and feelings into words.

Sasuke gave Itachi a big wet kiss before motioning a pair of fingers in front of Itachi's mouth for him to lubricate, just as he had seen Itachi do with him other times. Itachi swallowed his fingers, simulating a blowjob and once they were humid enough, Sasuke moved them lower towards Itachi's ass. Sasuke grasped Itachi's cock with his other hand and renewed the secure strokes while he positioned the digits in front of his entrance. He then started to push one finger in and Itachi immediately tensed at the intrusion, trying his best to relax. Sasuke fastened the strokes on his length, making Itachi subdue to the overwhelming pleasure of Sasuke's pumping, granting him better access to his hole. Sasuke managed to stick one finger fully in and once Itachi adjusted to the pressure, started to drive it in and out.

"Aaaah!" Itachi couldn't believe his baby brother was fingering his ass. He rocked his hips against the digit, trying to get Sasuke to hit his spot.

"Wow, niisan, you're really tight…" Sasuke contemplated his brother amazed, watching him move anxiously; his lids half closed as he panted heavily. Sasuke inserted a second finger, making Itachi gasp at the searing feeling. He feebly glared at Sasuke all along, not wanting to lose sight of this glorious and perverse moment.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Itachi arched his back when Sasuke's digits brushed his prostate, a hoarse moan escaping his lips.

"Niisan…" Sasuke let go of Itachi's shaft and moved his now free hand towards his own member, starting to pump it while watching Itachi contortion at his fingering.

"God otouto, you're so wonderful…" Itachi groaned both at the delightful thrusts and the new view of Sasuke's own jerking off.

"N-niisan… p-please fuck me…" Sasuke blurted inflamed, his jaw resting open as a slim trail of saliva slid down of his lips and onto his chin. Itachi's mind was blurred by a mixture of lust, need and love, all carved up in the shape of sex. He instantly gave into Sasuke's demands with no further considerations, grabbing tightly both his wrists to stop their actions.

"How do you want it, otouto?" He inquired aroused, lifting his upper body closer to Sasuke's.

"I want to ride you, niisan…" Sasuke whimpered, trying to release his hand from Itachi's grip to keep stroking his aching cock.

"Then do it", Itachi demanded, laying his head back on the mattress, letting go of Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly crawled up over Itachi's hips, resting both legs over his sides as he positioned himself on top of Itachi's hardened length. He held it with one hand, trying to match the tip with his humid entrance to engulf it. Itachi could feel his throbbing shaft brush against Sasuke's ass and he gently pressed his cock closer in order to help Sasuke's searching. Once Sasuke was able to place Itachi's tip against his entrance, he slowly started to sit down on Itachi's length, shivering and wincing at the pressure. Itachi on the other hand bit his lip to draw down the yearning to nail Sasuke's hips and push him down his cock in one steady thrust.

"It's… It's going in…" Sasuke cried out, shutting his eyes tightly at the tearing feeling. Itachi watched his baby brother impale himself on his dick and howled at the wicked yet gorgeous view.

"You're so, so beautiful, otouto…" Itachi choked out absorbed, brushing his thumb across Sasuke's cheek.

Once Sasuke felt ready, he gently started rocking himself up and down Itachi's length, moaning and whimpering in every thrust.

"N-niisan, niisan! It's so good!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke…"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's ass, motioning for him to move faster and deeper. Sasuke placed both hands on Itachi's chest, nailing his flesh and resting some of his body weight over his brother. He then moved his hands towards Itachi's nipples and squeezed them, also rubbing and pulling at the tits.

"Ngh, otouto…" Itachi pressed Sasuke's upper body closer to his, nearing distances.

"Ah, oh, niisan…! How can this be so good?" Sasuke moaned erratically, feeling his body go limp. Itachi gripped Sasuke's ass tighter, lifting it a few inches before firmly slamming in him wildly in and out.

"Aaaah…!" Sasuke shrieked as Itachi continuously managed to hit his prostate.

"Oh, otouto…!" Itachi moved one hand between Sasuke's legs, searching for his cock and started to pump it quickly once he got a hold on it.

"No niisan, not my cock…" Sasuke wailed, wiggling uncontrollably against Itachi's hand.

"Why not?" Itachi huffed, staring at his baby brother slightly confused, sweat drops sliding down his temples.

"Cause I-I'm… I'm going to come if you do that now!" He cried out against Itachi's chest, "and I don't want to finish yet…!"

Itachi ignored Sasuke's pleas and kept jerking him off, thrusting in him as deep and fast as he could.

"You really want me to stop, otouto?" Itachi snickered, wanting to bring his brother soon to the edge.

"B-but niisan… oh!" Sasuke shivered at Itachi's double attention.

"Yes…?"

"N-no…" Sasuke mumbled.

"No, what?" Itachi slowed down his hand thrusts.

"I don't want you to stop, niisan!"

"Why's that…?" Itachi was enjoying the teasing, the image of Sasuke going number and number at each thrust, holding tightly on him flushed while trying to give some coherence to his rants was extremely overwhelming.

"Because I-I like it when n-niisan fucks me a-and… ah! And jerks me off…" Sasuke whimpered abashed, shutting his eyes firmly as Itachi kept slamming in him strongly.

"Oooh!" Itachi groaned, coming inside Sasuke without further notice, tilting his head back and grabbing one of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke gasped at the unexpected orgasm, feeling his brother's seed feel his ass.

"Aaah… niisan's milk is warm…"

Itachi's body shuddered at the satisfying sensation of reaching his climax and despite his release, continued to thrust inside Sasuke to ride his baby brother's orgasm.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm- I'm close, niisan!"

Itachi pumped Sasuke's swollen dick, panting heavily as he watched Sasuke thrust himself on his length agitatedly.

"Niisan! God, niisan… it's…!" Sasuke released after a couple of further steady strokes and thrusts, his cum splattering over Itachi's hand and abdomen.

"Itachiii!"

Sasuke cried out his orgasm as he let his body weight collapse over Itachi, resting his head sideways on his chest. Itachi embraced Sasuke's trembling body, gently caressing his back to calm down his fluttered state. Sasuke was huffing uncontrollably, his chest quickly rising up and down as he searched for his brother hand. Once they laced their fingers together, Itachi leaned close to Sasuke's ear and suggested him to let him pull out of inside him. Sasuke slowly lifted himself enough for Itachi to remove his flaccid length and kissed Sasuke's forehead once he rested on him again.

"N-niisan…" Sasuke mumbled quietly, regaining his breath as he tightened his grip on Itachi's hand. Itachi closed his eyes, nuzzling against Sasuke's raven spikes, inhaling the delightful scent of his baby brother mixed with the noticeable arousal that plowed the room.

"Niisan…" Sasuke repeated softly.

"Hn?" Itachi exhaled, still fondling his hand down Sasuke's spine.

"Happy Birthday".

Itachi opened his lids lethargically; glancing in Sasuke's direction moved by the kind reminder and chuckled at his brother's tenderness.

"Thank you."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! ItaSasu again at last! I guessed you had been eagerly waiting for a more complete dose of this pair since the last two chapter's had Madara involved so I made this especially thinking about your peeeervy needs (and mine's!). <strong>

**I'll say; _'yogurt makes a good substitute for whipped cream…'_ (xD~). **Oh and YOU, yes YOU out there reading this**; liked it? hated it? Please tell me ;D, because seriously, the best thing of posting this here is you make me LMAO with your nosebleed reviews. Really, I smile/laugh every time I read a new one, so please make my day! :D**


	6. Carried away

**I have no idea when this story is going to end. Some days I think in a couple of chapters, next day I tell myself there's no way I'm already going to drop this when there's so many scenes I can set our lovely brother's in… whatever. For the time being, I'm just going to go with the flow, since luckily, my mind is a damn disturbing and horny oven! Enjoy some more doze of Uchihagoodyness! :D **

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"But niisan, you promised!" Sasuke cried out disappointed, watching his brother slip his shoes on in front of the main house's entrance.<p>

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm bu…"

"We've barely seen each other for the past two weeks! And don't even try to fetch me to otosan; he's not even home."

Itachi grinned while still adjusting his shoes; Sasuke was such a vivid and clever kid. Too bad their father didn't seem to acknowledge his potential.

"Just a little while? I need to get better!" Sasuke rushed to Itachi's side and practically stumbled on his back playfully, wrapping his arms around his neck as he nuzzled against his brother.

"And niisan is the world's strongest ninja!" Sasuke giggled, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Itachi smiled, throwing his head back so that Sasuke could gain better access to his skin as the youngest trailed butterfly kisses down Itachi's collar. How could he not comply his baby brother's whims?

"Maybe just for a while…"

"Yes!"

Sasuke immediately stood up, making Itachi roll his eyes both at how simple contenting Sasuke was and at the loss of the sweet touches he had been granted with seconds before. Itachi couldn't believe Sasuke was actually learning how to extort him through caresses. Sasuke streamed out of the house cheerfully while Itachi was still slowly approaching the entrance.

"Come on, niisan! You're slow!" Sasuke shouted eagerly a few feet ahead.

"I thought you said I was the strongest ninja", Itachi teased as he wandered out and under the intense heat.

"Strongest, not _fastest", _Sasuke sneered, "I can still beat you in speed, you see?" Sasuke flew off without waiting for his brother's reply. His merry laughter traveled to Itachi's hearing and the eldest outlined an airy smile at Sasuke's excitement.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Sasuke was panting for air and gripping the kunai in his hand tightly in order to balance the lack of strength in his shaky legs. Itachi had to admit Sasuke was a fast learner – in <em>all<em> respects. He had skillfully improved his aiming with the little indications he had received from his brother during the past hour, although Itachi was aware that Sasuke devoted all his spare time to train. After all, Itachi knew it was in a way his own fault that Sasuke had to carry the burden to match such high standards.

"We should go back already, Sasuke. It's getting late", Itachi signaled for him to come along.

"N-no, not yet! I still want to try another time." Sasuke eyed the improvised targets they had set across several trees nearby before taking a deep breath and attempting to perform his rather instable throws once again.

"Sasu-"

Too late. By the time Itachi was going to warn him that he'd most likely collapse from fatigue or simply loose balance due to the overwork his body had been put through; Sasuke was already tripping over his own carelessness and kissing the ground. Any other ninja would've just overlooked the fall, there were expected to go through much worse, but Itachi's mild concern was noticeable in the quickness of his steps.

"Otouto?"

Itachi heard a grumble escape Sasuke's lips. Itachi sat on his knees next to Sasuke as the youngest pushed himself up at Itachi's height.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Sasuke faced him with a huge smile, "I-I just tripped, nothing else!" He pouted, obviously trying to mask the fact that he was exhausted. Itachi slipped one hand through Sasuke's locks, ruffling his spiky hair and scanning him thoroughly.

"You're hurt", Itachi laid his eyes on Sasuke's left knee, capturing a thin trail of blood that was now sliding down his leg. Sasuke gasped and used one hand to wipe it off; unaware that Itachi was already searching for a band in his pouch. Sasuke was about to protest about Itachi's overprotective actions, but in second thought, Itachi's hands were welcomed over every inch of his body and who was he to deny his beloved brother's care and touch? Itachi then wrapped the cotton fabric around the wound, earning a quiet flinch from Sasuke when he brushed against the scar.

"Sorry. Almost done."

As soon as Itachi adjusted the band, he smiled at Sasuke reassuringly and ruffled his hair once more.

"There."

The smile on Itachi's face slowly faded away when no words in response were heard, but was granted a pair of uneasy arched eyebrows and an eager look instead.

"You have to kiss it", Sasuke finally blurted before Itachi's questioning stare.

Oh.

Itachi chuckled, dazzled by his baby brother's sweet request. Their mother had been the first one to set up that affectionate habit, though years had passed since Itachi and Mikoto had shared such a moment and Itachi was pretty sure Sasuke had also refused to be given such treatment for a while now. Still, this was _them_ and that fact often tended to twist things around – if not always. Itachi, therefore, leaned over Sasuke's knee and delivered a soft kiss to the wound. Sasuke giggled and they both soon locked gazes.

"Anything else?" Itachi joked, glancing at Sasuke with a grin as the youngest rolled his eyes thoughtfully.

"Hmm…", Sasuke grinned and gave Itachi a charming look.

"Kiss me here!" He pointed at his cheek.

Itachi complied, scooting closer to Sasuke. After conceding him a gentle peck in one of his puffy cheeks, Itachi raised one brow as he glared at Sasuke waiting for any possible further demands.

"Here!" His nose was next.

This time Sasuke blushed, watching his brother's gaze set on him while they stood only a few inches away; Itachi's nose brushing Sasuke's before planting another gentle kiss on the indicated zone. Next thing they knew, Itachi was claiming Sasuke's lips on his own. There was no complaint nor hesitation, as they both knew they were longing for their succulent flesh to meet at once. Sasuke roamed his tongue over Itachi's lower lip, pulling at it playfully.

"Is there somewhere else you want me to kiss you, otouto?" Itachi questioned, feeling Sasuke's hands already probing over his neck and chest.

"Hn… everywhere?"

Either it was destined to sound horny or not – which telling by Sasuke's inviting movements most likely was – to Itachi it echoed like a slinky command he wasn't about to resist. But that didn't mean he was going to drop down foreplay.

"That would take much longer than we are allowed to now. You wouldn't want to worry okasan, would you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Then you better be more precise, otouto", Itachi grinned, bringing Sasuke closer to him as he slightly tangled their upper bodies together; Itachi's lips dangerously near Sasuke's neck.

"So where do you want me to kiss you?" He teased, letting his hot breath tickle Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke's senses were awakening; his heart was pumping powerfully in his chest, his breathing seemed to become nonexistent and he felt a familiar warm tingle bloom in his crotch.

"Here…", Sasuke placed one finger against his neck before removing it for Itachi to proceed. Itachi first gave it a taunting lick, then sucked at the pale flesh and finally sank his teeth in it, careful to not exceed himself in force. Sasuke let go a satisfied low lull, his eyes shut nimbly as he tilted his head sideways for Itachi.

"Where now?"

Sasuke slid one hand over his chest, rubbing at one of his nipples over the fabric as signal. Itachi then pulled off Sasuke's shirt – and his own later – tossing them nearby before he leaned over Sasuke to tease his tit. He gave it some quick licks, coating it with his saliva until he finally started to suck at it. Sasuke jerked at the welcoming touch, releasing a hoarse moan. Itachi swirled his tongue around the nipple while still wrapping his mouth over it and squeezed it with his teeth.

"Ah!" Sasuke's back arched at the pressure that sent chills down his spine.

"Anywhere else?" Itachi mocked while giving a final lick at the now hardened flesh. Sasuke then traced his fingers over the other nipple, signaling for Itachi to give it as much attention as his twin. Itachi quickly reached out for it, placing a brief kiss on Sasuke's hand before the youngest removed it to leave the pink nipple at the mercy of Itachi's devoted humidity.

By then, Sasuke's arousal was no longer unnoticed, thus his crotch was screaming for freedom under his clothes. Sasuke slipped one hand under his shorts impatiently, seizing his disregarded cock, but was caught by surprise when Itachi grabbed his wrist and made him break the touch by pulling his hand away.

"I didn't say you could do that", Itachi teased, still leaning over his heated nipple.

"I didn't know I couldn't", Sasuke countered back in the same mocking tone. In response, Itachi pinched his nipple, gaining a startled yet content moan from his baby brother.

"I'm guessing you want me to _kiss_ you down there, otouto?" Itachi's voice came out soothing and husky. He had been feeling Sasuke's tent under his groin for a while. Sasuke released a pleased huff, eyeing his brother with a tormenting lust flashing from his dark orbs, hoping that his glaring and increasing pelvic movements would be enough of an answer. They were.

Itachi traveled his gaze to Sasuke's intimacy and brushed his lips over the fabric, making Sasuke's cock twitch in anticipation. Itachi then pulled down all layers of clothes in order to free the member and Sasuke shuddered once he was fully naked under the chilly breeze and his brother's overwhelming presence.

Itachi clasped his hand around Sasuke's cock, nearing his mouth on it. He merely traveled his humid lips up, down and around the shaft, without releasing his tongue out of its cavity or engulfing the organ. Itachi was probing; playing with Sasuke's eagerness and resistance.

"Niisan…", Sasuke was wiggling under Itachi's grip, begging silently for his brother to take care of his uncontrollable and throbbing arousal.

"Hush, otouto. I haven't been able to enjoy this for quite a while now", Itachi moved his free hand towards Sasuke's sack, gently squeezing and stroking it, "and believe me, your niisan loves to have you like this."

"Aaah…", Sasuke moaned both at the devious words and Itachi's strokes, trying to keep himself from shaking under his grip too much. Itachi then slid his tongue teasingly over Sasuke's length, tracing it from tip to sack in a steady pace that would make even the most apathetic creature grow crazy.

"Niisan, more!" Sasuke attempted to enhance Itachi's touches by rocking his hips, but Itachi seemed to be fairly enjoying himself with Sasuke's urge and craving. Therefore, Itachi kept slowly roaming his tongue around Sasuke's cock, dragging him over the edge of despair. It was when Itachi feverishly brushed his tongue in an erratic and quick speed against Sasuke's bridle while teasing his nuts that Sasuke let go a sequence of loud moans as he gripped Itachi by his scalp in a hopeless attempt to make him fully swallow his cock.

"God, niisan, please! Just suck it already!"

Despite his pleas, Itachi still didn't seem minded to indulge his baby brother's bid and therefore placed one of his hands over Sasuke's chest, binding him still down to the ground.

"I love it when you beg."

Itachi squeezed one of Sasuke's nipples, watching his baby brother contortion under his firm and ravishing strokes.

"Niisan!"

Just when Sasuke thought Itachi was about to give in; his mouth wrapped around the tip of his crotch, Itachi scooted back and slowly stood up.

"What…?"

Sasuke's questioning died when Itachi took off his last pieces of clothes and kneeled once again over Sasuke, who was still eyeing him confused.

"I know of something we'll both enjoy", Itachi announced, tracing wet kisses over Sasuke's torso before he flipped his own body in the opposite direction; leaving both brother's facing each other's shafts. Itachi then seized Sasuke's aching member with one hand and started to pump his cock, enjoying the glide of its skin and Sasuke's shaky whimpers. Sasuke, on the other hand, was still assimilating the new position and was being racked by the pleasurable spasms that wagged through his body.

When Itachi finally decided to swaddle Sasuke's cock with his slick mouth, Sasuke shrieked in delight, blurting out incomprehensible words that ended up transforming into audible moans. He also became aware of the useful and advantageous position Itachi had put him in, since Itachi's stiff crotch was only a few inches away from Sasuke's face while Itachi was already taking care of Sasuke's throbbing length.

Sasuke, though lost in a swing of luscious contractions, gathered some strength to grasp Itachi's member and started to grant it some firm strokes. Itachi was thankful to finally feel his baby brother's touch; his small hand rushing up and down his pulsating organ. A hoarse groan that fled from his throat, vibrating in Sasuke's cock was its proof.

Sasuke then neared his lips towards Itachi's shaft and started to swirl his tongue around its tip, making the eldest accelerate the speed of his deep throating. By that time, Sasuke's body was jerking almost violently under Itachi's; his toes curling and back arching at the anticipation of release. But the sudden intrusion of a digit in his ass lowered his ecstasy and made him tense instead.

"N-niisan!" Sasuke pulled back from Itachi's cock; throwing his head back. The fingering had taken him by surprise.

"Sorry, I should've warned", Itachi whispered, kissing Sasuke's tip while he held his member in a steady grip, "Relax". He didn't even need to say that. Once Sasuke had assimilated his brother's intrusion, he found himself gently rocking his hips instinctively.

"Ah… niisan…"

It was such an overwhelming feeling; he loved swaying against Itachi's digits – and larger things. He felt helpless, at mercy of Itachi's will to pleasure him, yet the fact that Itachi was _in him_ and that Sasuke could settle his own desired speed and intensity, proved that _both _matched their control level.

Itachi continued to suck Sasuke's cock, now also adjusting his fingers into Sasuke's ass, carefully deepening them in order to hit his sweet spot. Sasuke had practically gone numb; the double treatment was blurring his senses and this time he had to really force himself to keep up fondling Itachi's crotch. Sasuke decided to quit teasing and straightly started to bob his mouth around it, making Itachi shudder and moan over Sasuke's cock. Both brothers were devotedly deep throating each other, both trying their best to not shut off their minds due to the hammering ecstasy and heavenly pleasure.

But as soon as Itachi suddenly hit Sasuke's prostate, the youngest inevitably freed his brother's shaft; his eyes wide opening at the intense tingle that roved through his body.

"Itachi!" Sasuke wailed, letting his head fall back and hit the ground. Fortunately, the grass blocked a greater impact.

Itachi took his brother's movement as proof that he had reached his spot and therefore aimed for it in every next thrust. Itachi helped himself with his other hand, grasping Sasuke by one of his hips in order to push him back and forth, harder and deeper against his fingers.

"Niisan, niisan! I- I- Oh, niisan!"

Sasuke was a squirming, lustful mess. He felt guilty for not rewarding his brother with the same amount of joyful moves, but he just couldn't seem to be able to handle so much pleasure _and _focus on draining his brother at the same time. Sasuke was nearing his peak and Itachi couldn't help groaning over his baby brother's cock at the feeling of the erratic rocking of his hips, the needy whimpers and the warm throbbing length that was ready to release.

"Ah! Ah! Itachi niisan!"

Sasuke jerked uncontrollably as he reached his orgasm; cum filling Itachi's cavity as the eldest twirled his tongue around the gland.

"Oh… niisan…", Sasuke mumbled abashed, lids half opened as he enjoyed the feeling of culmination. Itachi gave Sasuke's now flaccid cock a few more licks before turning around, facing Sasuke once again. Sasuke was laying on the ground, breathing agitatedly as some sweat drops danced down his body. Itachi then started to pump his own length, kneeling over Sasuke's body. He attentively scanned the pace of his breathing, the curve of his swollen lips, the blush that spread across his cheeks, his pleased and groggy gaze, taking in every tiny detail that would've easily gone unnoticed to neglectful eyes – but not his.

Sasuke watched his brother – who was in return glancing at him with hungry eyes – jack off. He found no words to voice and therefore just kept enjoying the beautiful sight of having his beloved brother stroke his manhood; his lips twitching now and then as he chocked out a husky moan, his chest raise at the familiar spasms, his breathing become seething, his eyes shut at proximity of release. And it was when Itachi heard his name spoken aloud by his baby brother, pleading for him to come all over him that Itachi finally hit his own peak and did exactly what Sasuke demanded.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's over? Well yes! I was thinking what should I type in next, but my mind immediately told me to drop it down here, because what better ending can there be in an Uchihacest rather than having Itachi reach an orgasm <em>and <em>have Sasuke watch him do so? Probably a million, but you KNOW this is horny enough :D, as well as you also know this is the time when you, my lovely little pervs; REVIEW! **

**Also, I'd be very happy if you checked and gave some feedback to my new story: "Shades of lust". You know; Uchihacest, lemons, slavery, Akatsuki… the good stuff! **

**Keep in touch :)!  
><strong>


End file.
